


I Am Tabitha Bleu

by LovelessLetters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disease, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Grim Reapers, Original Character(s), Reapers, Violent, cifa, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessLetters/pseuds/LovelessLetters
Summary: “Grimm,” Tabitha greeted, “the execution was a success.”“Excellent,” Grimm replied, smiling darkly.





	1. Chapter 1: Tabitha

**Chapter 1**

**Tabitha**

 

  
  
_      Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Just keep breathing, Tabitha. Breathe, and know that nothing can hurt you. _

     That was all the motivation needed for Tabitha to open her eyes, coming face to face with a lycanthrope. She could smell the copper of blood, the odor bringing tears to her eyes. It’s fur, the color or an oak tree’s bark, was matted with dirt, bits of rotting flesh, and more blood, most of it dried from age, but some fresh splattered here and there. 

     Most people would run away into the darkness of the night, screaming in terror, but Tabitha stood her ground. After all, Tabitha had faced much worse. She was far from afraid of something so simple. Her left hand lifted, a pistol being tightly gripped. But it wouldn’t be that easy, now would it?

     The creature lunged forward, its claws in her shoulder, causing blood to splatter into the breeze. The girl gave a sharp shriek as the beast dug deeper, tearing into her skin. Her screams intensified before turning into something entirely different. She began to burst in fits of laughter. She then held her beloved pistol to the beast’s skull with a twisted grin.

      “Au revoir, you son of a bitch,” Tabitha giggled, pulling the trigger and sending the lycanthrope reeling off of her, howling in agony. It took three seconds before the equivalent of screaming stopped and the monster fell, its motions ceasing. 

      The girl stood, dusting off her bloodied clothing as if it would magically clean them. But magic doesn’t exist, and the only way to fix things was through hard work. Though, she was wearing her favorite t - shirt, and there was no way she could fix the tears or get rid of the blood that was bound to stain. Her lips parted in a heavy sigh. She simply placed her pistol in its holster on her hip and walked away from the body. Her job was to execute it. The corpse was the clean up crew’s problem, not hers.

      Along the way toward headquarters, her mind began drifting, as it does often. She was eighteen, and rather than going to highschool like normal girls, she worked a job that could easily get her killed. Fighting lycanthropes was nowhere near the worst thing a reaper faced, and honestly, death was simply a common factor. But she had a perk that most others didn’t in the field of being an executioner. She couldn’t feel pain. She couldn’t feel anything physical, in fact. A rare disorder called congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis both blessed and cursed her body.

      Meanwhile, such things affected her emotional state as well. The only thing she ever felt was joy when slaughtering her target. She was psychotic, and she knew it. But, she had no way of changing it, or anything she had. Most people would have fled Reaper Inc, but it was all Tabitha knew. After all, she was raised there, her earliest memories involving the headquarter barracks and Grimm. She was trained to be a murderer, to not feel sympathy toward any of her targets.

      It wasn’t like she was put into hiding due to her looks, or her parents. She never new them, and honestly she didn’t want to. They abandoned her. The only things she had of them were her looks. She had fair hair, the color of the sun, that reached her mid back. Over the years, the bottom had been stained with blood, giving it a pinkish hue toward the tips. Her face was slim, nearly guant, with cheeks dusted by rosy colors. But her most prominent features were her eyes. They were amber, appearing golden in some angles of light. In all reality, she was quite lovely, but this beauty was hidden from the world by the blood of executions and the walls of headquarters. 

      She blinked, caught off guard as she hit the cement steps of the building. Sighing, she shook away her thoughts. It was time to report to Grimm of her success. Her footsteps were nearly silent among the sterile hall. The bright white was off putting, and the sheer length was enough to deter even reapers.

      She took a turn at the end, a door with an industrial handle looming over her. Her hand didn’t even quiver as she placed a hand on it, pushing on the weight required to push the door open. A nameplate hung by her head, a solid black with a golden engraving. 

_      Grimm _ , it read. 

     The door opened silently, revealing a figure hunched over a mahogany desk. Salt and pepper hair face the door, and the head lifted upon Tabitha clearing her throat. The figure was male, with skin as pale as ivory and clinging to the skeleton beneath. His eyes were sunken in, and were such a deep brown that they appeared black. A black tuxedo adorned his body, with a red undershirt.

     “Grimm,” Tabitha greeted, “the execution was a success.”

     “Excellent,” Grimm replied, smiling darkly.

      A moment of silence passed.

     “So, how are you, darling? Come give Daddy a hug!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tabitha

 

      Tabitha let out an audible growl, but Grimm didn’t seem at all phased by her sound of anguish.

     “Well? Daddy’s waiting,” he sing-songed. Tabitha’s eyes narrowed into an amber-glazed glare and her pale hand lifted to the same height as her chest, all her fingers folded down except for her longest one. Grimm stiffened, “Tabitha! That’s very unlady-like of you!”

     “Does it look like I care, Grimm? Please, tell me I care.”

     “So mean to Daddy…”

     “For the last time, you aren’t my dad,” Tabitha groaned, her eyes rolling as she she crossed her arms. He sighed softly and frowned before taking a seat in the black computer chair behind his lavish desk. The smell of worn out leather filled the room for a moment, mixed with Grimm’s aftershave, an aroma of mint and rosemary. Once the scents hit Tabitha’s nose, she scrunched it up. The odor of drying blood overwhelmed the pleasant fragrances. 

      She turned, walking out without another word. She needed to shower and clean the wounds sustained by the damn lycanthrope. Her platinum hair fell into her eyes, but she could walk the hallways of Reaper Inc. blindfolded. Though, something was…off. The atmosphere was different, heavier, even, and that’s saying something as she was literally in the house of death. 

      Shaking her head, she simply played it off as an overactive imagination due to exhaustion. Her hand pushed open the door to her room, which was nothing special. She’d gotten it painted as a child to a tranquil blue, her favorite color. It was small, no bigger than three meters squared. As well as being small, it was relatively empty, holding a black bookshelf that came to her hip, a twin sized bed with a white coverlet, and a simple desk, the same, deep mahogany as Grimm’s. It was her most recent birthday gift. 

     She closed her door behind her, slipping out of her ruined clothing and tossing the items into the wastebasket of silver wire. She walked to the furthest door from the entrance, opening it and revealing a rather small bathroom, having just a walk in shower, a toilet, and a sink with a vanity. Her hands turned the shower on numbly, stepping in without a care. She wouldn’t know if the water was too cold, or if it was too hot. She just had to make sure she was clean. 

     Once done, she wrapped her injuries with gauze sprayed with disinfectant, and then sealed them with bandages against her skin. She had secured a towel around her petite torso of muscle, and upon feeling enough time had passed for her to dry, she walked out. However, something was very wrong with what she saw. A man sat upon her bed, wearing a smug smirk.

    “Nice rack, girlie. May I touch?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

 

**Tabitha**

  
  
  
  
  
  


      Most girls in Tabitha’s position would have screamed, or ran back into the bathroom to lock the door behind them and wait for the odd man to leave. Not Tabitha. She simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

      “What are you doing in my room?” She demanded, eyes narrowed and instinctively flipping her wet hair out of her face.

     The man paused, seeming stunned by her words before chuckling, soon breaking into a full on laugh. He clutched his sides as if in pain. Once he regained control, he looked up, seeing a blank faced Tabitha. Finally, he spoke, “I wanted to meet my new partner, of course! I just happened to come in while you were in the shower--”

 

      “I don’t have a partner,” Tabitha cut him off, “they just get in the way. They’re a liability.”

 

      Again, the man seemed to be shocked before standing and inching closer. His face was calm, and as he stepped closer, Tabitha could actually observe him. He was approximately six foot of pure muscle, which was shown off by the black vest he wore. He wasn’t over muscled however, just enough to make a girl swoon.

      He had eyes as green as a pear, with specks of pine needles. They were framed with long, dark lashes, the kind that most girls wished they had naturally. His skin was a deep tan in color, and to top it off, he had beautiful jet black hair that messily framed his face. It wasn’t the type of messy one would find on a homeless man, but instead a sexy sort of messy.

 

       He was soon upon her, his lips curling into a smirk which revealed teeth that were absolutely perfect. “Well miss Taby... May I call you Taby?” Tabitha opened her mouth to protest the nickname, but the man cut her off, “Great, thanks Taby. Grimm assigned me to you for further training. Said he was worried that you may wind up dead because of your wounds.”

 

      Tabitha grit her teeth. She knew there was nothing she could do if Grimm himself had ordered him to be her partner. She turned her glare to his smiling face.

 

     “Just who are you?” She hissed, clearly pissed. She meant what she said. Partners were just liabilities, someone to wind up getting into trouble and cause her to save their ass.

 

      “Mason. My name is Mason King,” he replied, causing Tabitha to roll her eyes.

 

      “Alright Mason, get the hell out of my bedroom.”

 

      “Feisty… I like that. I’ll be seeing you around, Taby,” he purred, raising his hand to her face and brushing his fingers along her cheek. Tabitha’s eyes widened, feeling the slightest sensation coursing through her body. When she went to speak, he had disappeared from her bedroom, leaving her alone to fathom what she truly felt.

 

     Her lips quivered as she gave a soft sigh, her breath shaking as if hit with an eight point zero magnitude earthquake. She turned, walking to her closet and grabbing nightwear. It was simply an over sized shirt, an off white caused by stains. It was the shirt she was found in, and she could only assume it belonged to her true father.

 

     A hint of remorse and anger filled her. Was she not good enough for him? Was she not worthy of being a daughter? She grit her teeth, angrily pulling the shirt over her head before turning away. She refused to look in her mirror, not wanting to see her reflection. She only felt such a way when thinking of how she was abandoned, left at someone’s doorstep to be trained to be a killer.

 

     She flopped into her bed, the mattress springing under her weight and bouncing her skyward. However, she was only lifted about three inches into the air before landing, back against the sheets. She didn’t bother moving to get herself covered as she couldn’t feel cold. Her eyes closed, and she forced herself into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

**Tabitha**

 

      A loud knock brought Tabitha to reality, her eyes opening. They were heavy, and she was exhausted as always. Even when she slept, she felt as though it only provided her with approximately five minutes worth of energy. It didn’t matter though. She had a job to do. When the sun went down, her day started.

  
     The knock occurred once more, louder than before. She blinked, sitting up and looking at the door. The knock was familiar, clearly the knock of Reaper Inc.’s doctor. A sigh left Tabitha’s lips. She had nothing against Doctor Prescott, really she didn’t. He was kind hearted and intelligent. But he was just too much of a nervous wreck for her to handle so soon after waking up and still have a semi - pleasant night.

  
     “Tabitha? Tabitha, I heard you were injured last night! You didn’t come to the infirmary,” rushed Prescott, opening the door despite Tabitha never giving permission. Not that it mattered. Prescott had seen Tabitha nude numerous times in the years that Tabitha had been working for Grimm, so if he walked in and she were stark naked, it wouldn’t phase either of them. At least, that’s what she thought, so she couldn’t speak for Prescott.

     “I’m fine, Prescott. You worry too much,” Tabitha replied monotonously, her eyes holding bags of purple. She looked extremely exhausted, and exhausted she was. She seen Prescott’s brown eyes soften for a moment before they hardened once more. She knew that look. It was his stern look, the one he used when she brushed off a major injury, like the incident when she was thirteen and it was her first hunt.

     “I have to worry too much to make up for your absolute recklessness! You’re going to wind up in a state that I can’t bring you back from and you know it! Tabitha,” Prescott paused to release a heavy sigh, “I — we — care about you. So don’t go dying on us, Okay?”

     “Yeah, okay, whatever,” Tabitha replied with a roll of her eyes and her arms crossing over her white nightshirt. The man in the doorway gave her a look of exasperation before throwing his hands up and turning to walk out of the threshold. He paused, turning his head to look at her from over his shoulder.

     “Grimm wants to see you. Something about a partner and an assignment.”

     “So he really is my liability, now.”

     “He?” For some reason, Prescott sounded angry. Tabitha couldn’t fathom why he would feel such a way. Perhaps he felt the same way about partners being a liability? She had looked down at her lap absentmindedly, so when her eyes returned to the door, she was slightly surprised to see he had disappeared.

     Getting out of bed, she didn’t bother to stretch. Why should she? She was unable to feel physical discomfort anyway. After walking over to her closet, she chose generic clothes, something along the lines of what she always wore. Ripped jeans adorned her legs, and a black shirt sat upon her torso. Her feet were clad in black leather combat boots, and her long hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail. Perfectly plain. Now for the fun part of seeing her new nuisance Mason.

     Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls, the boots causing heavy thuds. Mainly because she didn’t care to walk quietly, as stealth was only necessary on a hunt. She soon found herself in front of Grimm’s door once again, her hand following the same motions as always… but this time, she hesitated. Would Mason be behind the door? Would Grimm treat her like a child in front of him?

     She shook her head. What the point in questioning such things? Her hand pushed the handle, forcing the mechanism that held the heavy door in place to withdraw and the door to open. The familiar sight of Grimm’s office, barren of life aside from himself, invaded her vision, though she wasn’t planning to complain. Her feet carried her inside, sitting before the ever waiting Grimm Reaper.

     “You’ve been assigned a partner—”

     “I’ve been assigned a hindrance named Mason King.”

      Silence followed the statement before Grimm’s voice severed the stillness.

     “Who is that?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major work! Please leave me comments of constructive criticism!


End file.
